


The Splintered Heart

by CatpuccinoAndCatspresso



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Haha lol, Hiccup can speak dragon, Hiccup is Bi, Hiccup is essentially the equilavent of Skyrim’s Dovahkiin but he tames dragons not kill them, Jack is dead, M/M, Magic Exists, Might bring him back who knows, More tags to be added this is all i thought of, would create drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso/pseuds/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso
Summary: Hiccup has a dream life, aside from warring with a army of Dragon hunters- but hey! They dont attack in winter so thats good! But one snowy fall night breaks his heart and the first day of winter shatters it. Can a certain, unwilling scottish princess mend it?
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Rapunzel/Fishlegs, Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston, maybe
Kudos: 2





	1. Heartbroke

“I bet that Lynx is faster than Evergreen” Jack grinned. Rapunzel, her hair braided looked at Jack cautiously.

  
“What have you planned.” She said. “Nothing nothing!” Jack replied with a grin.

“He’s totally up to something.” Ruffnut remarked.

“... What are you planning Jack?” Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. “Noootttthiiinggg” Jack whined. “Please?” Jack pleaded. “Fine.” Rapunzel huffed. “See you when i'm waiting for Jack and Lynx.” Rapunzel kissed Fishlegs lightly on the cheek and clambered into Evergreen’s saddle. The prickleboggle was mainly pine green and moss green with snow blue markings. He looked like a snowy evergreen tree, hence his name. Lynx, Jack’s dark blue, and silver and white spotted wooly howl huffed slightly.

“And i’ll see YOU when i leave Rapunzel and Evergreen in the dust.” Jack kissed Hiccup as the dragon burst off. “Ready, start, GO!” AStrid shouted. Fishlegs face was red and he held his hand to his cheek. “She kissed me!” Fishlegs squeaked.

“Fishface you guys are dating.” Snotlout deadpanned. “Y-yeah but!” Fislegs stuttered before scowling at the boy.

“Fishlegs and Rapunzel sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-” Tuffnut was stopped by a exasperated Ruffnut throwing some snow at the boy.

“Just keep opting to ride with YOUR boyfriend bro.” Ruffnut snorted. Tuffnut stuck his tongue out at her. Hiccup rolled his eyes and focused on his boyfriend and childhood friend. Evergreen was in the lead, Lynx lagging behind. Suddenly, the wooly howl sped up and- shot into a stormy cloud? The cloud, which hadd been raining slightly began to snow heavily. The snow caught in the prickleboggle wings and Lynx sped ahead winning the race. The four landed and Jack held a msichevious grin and Lynx looked proud. The pair had had their hair and scales turned white. Evergreen and Rapunzel had had every turned white from snow.

“YOu did have something up your sleeve!” She shivered. Her skin was turning blue. “Ehh. I may have over done in with the snow. Sorry Punzie.” Jack winced. Fishlegs hurried over and threw his furcoat over her. “You’ll catch a cold.” He said indignatly as Rapunzel tried to remove it.

“You w-w-will t-too!” Rapunzel huffed. “Im a viking! Your a southern viking! Im used to this weather you arent! Come on lets get you to a fire before you die of cold” Fishlegs ushered the blue girl away towards her house.

“You know that would make a good battle tactic. Well as a cover of course.” Astrid remarked. “All about the battle tactic hmm?” Ruffnut snorted. “Thats why i love you” Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

“Lets get inside before the storm fully picks up.” Snotlout said, eyes darting to the growing storm Jack had started. “Mm” Ruffnut lead Astrid to the great hall followed by Snotlout and Tuffnut.  
“Cheat.” Hiccup teased. “Ah, but im _your_ cheat” Jack replied cheerily. “Go to the great hall. I’ll meet you there later. Dad wanted to talk to me.” Hiccup chuckled. Jack nodded and followed the rest of the gang to the great hall. Hiccup strolled leisurely after them stopping shortly before and entering his home. Stoick sat at a table covered in letters.

“Son. Take a seat.” Stoick said briskly. Confused Hiccup sat down across his father. Toothless laid down beside him. Stoick sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I need you to break things off with Jack.” HE said bluntly. Hiccup gaped at him.

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Hiccup exclaimed. “IS IT BECAUSE HE’S PART ROMAN?! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED HIM BY NOW!!” Hiccup shouted.

“Son please, i trust Jack with my life, with my ONLY sons life. But,” Stoick sighed before continuing. “Your engaged.” Hiccup stuttered.

“What?” Hiccup’s voice was strained.

“Fifteen years ago, when you were only two, i had to deal with two wars. The dragon war, and a war with the Moor Clans. Celts. The tribe was dying and fast and i, i made a treaty. A arrangement. I promised one of my sons to them as a groom for their one year old girl.” Stoick rubbed his face again.

“Me and your mother tried hard for more than one child, but it never happened. The throne of berk was then promised to your cousin but Spitelout refused the offer. He didnt want his son to become the leader of a tribe who married off their only heir to a celt. As of late i have been changing the terms to have it so that the girl becomes your chieftess rather than you become her king, intially they refused but relented when i told them that they had multiple heirs and i had one. I tried to the best of my ability to change the terms to someone else but they threatened war. Im sorry Hiccup. Im so sorry” Stoick squeezed his sons hand as Hiccup sobbed.

“Its not your fault dad. You were doing what you had to to protect the tribe.” Hiccup sobbed. “B-but why are you telling me know? Why didnt you tell me before i began dating Jack?” Hiccup asked, tear stained face pained.

“Because they had forgotten about the treaty. They were going to engage their daughter to the son of a minor royal instead. But that never happened and now the celts clans have split, and are at war, and the former King and Queen have called upon us, as apart of our treaty was that we would aid them in war.” Stoick explained sourly.

“H-heh. T-tha-that war will be over q-quick with me leading it.” Hiccup laugh-cryed. “Aye son. It will.” Stoick sighed. Hiccup had quickly risen to his fathers second in command, head of all dragon related stuff and go-to person for weaponry advice. Weaponry had advanced with Hiccup as his inventions began to grow more useful. Stoick had appointed his son as his second war general, Dragon General to be exact whilst SPitelout was his other war general.

“W-when are they arriving?” Hiccup asked wiping his tears. “Three weeks.” Stoick replied. “I’m going to go break- break the news to J-jack.” Hiccup murmured. He left the house, his tears freezing on his face in the dragon-made storm.

“Hic!” Jack called. Toothless warbled slightly. “Hiccup whats wrong?” Jack frowned as Hiccup approached. “I need to talk to you. In private.” Hiccup’s hands trembled as he said the words. The other three couples exchanged glances as the wooly howl and frost themed rider followed the night fury and night-storm themed rider outside.

“Hiccup whats wrong? You look devastated.” Jack said worriedly. The pair stood in the storm ignoring it. “I-i need to break up with you.” Hiccup finally blurted. Jack’s face froze over with panic and disbelief. “Need to?” He whispered.

“I’m engaged.” Hiccup said. “Oh? And did you decided to not tell me?” Jack snapped. “W-what?! No! I didnt know!” Hiccup yelped.

“Yeah right. Thanks alot Hiccup. So glad i fell in love with you-“

“-just to shatter my heart.” Jack said coldy. Jack reached up to his neck and yanked off a necklace.

“You can keep this.” Jack shoved it into Hiccups hands and disappeared into the storm on Lynx.

“W-wait! Jack! Jack come back! Jack please!” Hiccup cryed out. Hiccup collapsed to the ground against Toothless clinging the necklace to his chest. It was a gift that he had given to Jack shortly before they officially began to date.It was a snowflake and star engraved on a small pendant, with the Haddock and Overland sigils engraved on the back. It held a amethyst and was silvery-white and matched Hiccups necklace that held a sapphire and was goldish-black. Hiccup sobbed into Toothless’ scales.


	2. The Aftermath

The next three days Jack wouldnt talk to him. Jack and Hiccup stopped patrolling together despite it being dangerous. So, Fishlegs began to patrol with Jack and Hiccup with Rapunzel. At the moment Hiccup was learning gaelic as to talk to his betrothed, when Fishlegs stumbled into the arena.  
“Hi-hicc-hiccup! Aa-ast-astrid! Ra--rapu-rapunzel!” HE panted. Rapunzel rushed over and caught her boyfriend.

“What? What happened? Wheres Jack?” Hiccup asked, already on his feet hands on Toothless’ saddle. “H-he fell! B-both of them! M-meatlug too, a stray dragon brought me back” Fishlegs panted. “WHere? WHO?” Hiccup demanded. “Over the ocean on-on Stinger Bay. Hu-hunters” Fishlegs panted. He had small cuts on his face.

“Snotlout, bring Fishlegs to Gothi’s. Rest of you, LETS GO!” Hiccup ordered. “Call a scauldron or thunderdrum bud, please.” Hiccup said to Toothless as they hovered over the water. Toothless roared and a scarlett and a yellow scauldron burst from the water and followed the riders. They flew towards stinger bay as fast as they could and arrived within minutes. There were five hunter ships. 

“Punz, stay with me! Rest of you, free any dragons the hunters have! Especially Meatlug!” Hiccup shouted as he dove closer to the water. “Find him! FIND HIM!” Hiccup shouted to the scauldron. The scauldrons dove under the water and disappeared. 

“Come on, come on!” Hiccup gripped Toothless’ saddle tightly. What seemed like years later, but was really on second, the two scauldrons burst from the water, holding the frost-themed pair. The dragons dove towards the beach followed by the two hovering riders. Hiccup jumped off toothless and ran over to Jack. 

“Jack? Jack!” Hiccup shook the limp body harshly. He was colder than ice and his hair had been bleached white. “Fix him! PLease Evergreen please!” Hiccup begged. The prickleboggle breathed the healing flames on the limp body. Hiccup’s heart jumped as he felt a weak heartbeat. Evergreen, at Toohtless’ whines and whimpers switched to Lynx. “Jack? Frostie?” Hiccup whispered.  


“H-hic?” The boy whispered back. “Stay wth me, you’ll be ok.” Hiccup held the boy close. “I-im” Jack spasmed. “M… sor...sorry” Jack whispered. 

“NO!” Hiccup shouted. “NO! I WONT LET YOU DIE! YOU ARENT DYING ON ME JACK! WAKE UP YOU JERK! WAKE UP!” 

Jack didnt move. Hiccup broke down into tears. “No.. please, please wake up” He sobbed into the frozen boys blood stained tunic. Beside Hiccup was Toothless, desperately shaking Lynx. Lynx and Toothless were partners, and wooly howls were dragons partnered for life. Toothless was whining wheras his rider was sobbing. As a explosion was heard the two turned their head to the hunter ships.  


“Where are you going?” Rapunel was holding back her own tears. “Stay here.” Hiccup growled. 

“Are all the dragons off?” Hiccup asked Astrid. “Yes?” Astrid glanced down at the bay. 

“Kill them. Kill them all.” Hiccup hissed to Toothless. Toothless roared a blood curdling and bonechilling screech and the gray clouds started to rumble as the screech went on. As the screech ended the clouds were that of a storms, with lightning ready to be rained down upon the world. Toothless had other plans.

You see, Skrills and Night Furys were cousins, and therefore had a few…. Shared qualities. Toothless drew the lightning from the clouds, until it rippled on his scales. Then the dragon dove at ships raining down lightning like a skrills. But much more potent. By the time Toothless had run out of lightning, the ships and everything on them were sinking to the bottom of the sea and the air smelled of burnt wood, metal, and flesh. After all, Night Furys are the offspring of lightning and death itself. 

Once the ships were fully gone Hiccup flew down and picked up Jack and returned to the village.

HE would put on a front. Not the type that his father did when his mother was slaughtered in a double raid(No one knew what killed her but Hiccup one year old Hiccup had watched the entire thing) but one of that he would be fine. He would mourn his boyfriend for the two days customary, but after that things would return to normal. He would continue to lead the academy and lead the Dragon with Toothless. He would continue his cheifing lessons with his father without complaint.

Because Maybe, 

Just maybe if Hiccup had been a better leader, a better general, a better chief...

Jack and Lynx would still be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... Uh if anyones reading this... here have some somewhat rare Hijack angst 😇


	3. ‘Brutes’

Merida was insanely mad. Her parents had ushered her onto a boat, without her weapons, and didnt tell her where they were going until they were two weeks out at sea. 

“AHM DOIN WHAAT NAE!?” Merida shreiked. 

“You are engaged Merida” Elinor replied calmly. 

“So all that las’ ‘ear? Nuthin? MUM I TURNED YE INTO A BAAR TO OVIOD ‘HIS!”

“I know Merida, but these Vikings have expirience fighting DRAGONS. ANd their weaponry is advanced far beyond any we have.” Elinor replied sourly.

“So? Jus’ ask ‘em fer the back up and weaponry!” Merida snapped.

“THen how do we know they wont turn on us and fight with the McDonnels, Macleans, Drummonds. Their chief already tried to transfer the engagement to a peasant.” Fergus replied. 

“Valka, the boys mother was a close friend of mine before our weddings. If we’re lucky, the boy will be like his mother.” Elinor said cooly. “Ach! Whut if he aint? Whut if he’s a brute lik’ all uther Vikins!?” Merida snapped. 

“Then you have to marry him regardless. The Drummonds supplied the Moor clans with most of the weapons. Now we are losing the cause of that. We need the vikings.” Elinor clenched her fists. “Fine!Ah geuss all that about mah destiny and mah faet wus all talk” Merida growled sitting down. 

“Whuts ‘is name?” She said finally. 

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III” Elinor replied. “HICCUP!?” Merida laughed. “Ahhh ahahhahhaa! That ‘ilarious!” She added. 

“He’s your to-be husband Merida.” Elinor scolded. Merida’s face turned into a scowl. She stalked away, slamming the cabin door behind her. She would KILL Hiccup. The man probably is some thirty year old just waiting for his new bride. 

“I’m never going to be calm with him, ill make his life living HEL”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiccup was purposefully out patrolling when the Wood Clans arrived. He didnt want to meet his ‘bride’, now or ever. But he couldnt avoid her forever, hell, she would be staying in the guest room at his house, and the rest of the visitors would be staying in the Lodgings of Mead Hall.

Until the marriage then they pair would be moving into their own house, on the other side of the Mead Hall stairs. Across from his Current house. Then, a Snotlout and Tuffnut would inherit the old chief house, and the four woukd share land. Hiccup and Toothless had finished their rounds by the time Hiccup roused from his thoughts.  
Reluctantly Hiccup soared back to the island and flew overhead, invisible in the dark sky. On the ground his father and Gobber were greeting the newcomers. The royals, one of which he was to wed, and the lords and their sons along with a few maid or two and some soldiers had come. 

“Soldiers Tch. What are they for? Whose going to attack a bunch of vikings this far north except for other vikings that know very well that we have dragons- IN THE WINTER! The attack- that last attack was the LAST one till the Thaw!” Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

“Oh. They don't trust big brutes like Vikings not to assault them in peacetimes.” Hiccup growled. 

“So much for old family friend.” Hiccup turned Toothless out towards the sea. 

The pair flew out, unsure if they would return home that night.


	4. Meeting

Merida was stalking around the forest. She hated this damned place, she hated these damned people and she despised her fiance. She would NEVER forgive this ‘Hiccup’! 

Luckily there was this girl, her name was Rapunzel. She was sweet and asked if there was anything she could do to help. The girl had looked nervous for some reason. 

Merida had jokingly stated, ‘Unless ye have a bow ur a sword leave mah alone.’ Then a few hours later she returned with Merida’s triplet siblings and they held a bow. 

HER Bow, Bearfell, the one that she got on her birthday(Which was approaching…) when she was six. It was burnt but still usable. 

“HOw’d ye get this?” Merid ahad asked in disbelief. “I convinced them to give it to you.” The golden haired girl replied. “How’d ye knew iht was mahne?” Merida frowned. “Those runes spell the sentence thats on your ring. Nobody else had them on any of their items. It had to be yours.” Rapunzel had shrugged. 

Merida glanced at the silver band on her finger. “How’d ye notice that? It’s seu small!” Rapunzel’s seafoam green eyes sparkled in the setting sun. 

“Well a medic has to notice the little things. Oh, also in about a week the nest will be returning from their travel. Don't be alarmed when you see them.” Rapunzel then skipped away, leaving the filled quiver and burnt boy with Merida. 

Merida shook from her thoughts and fired her bow finally. Having been unable to aim properly she shot into the canopy. 

“Ack! What the hel?” Yelped a young voice. “Oh! Beklager, jek snakket gaelisk. Hvem er her ute om natten?” Oh gods above. This idiot was speaking norse. 

* _ Hm. I geuss this is why Mother tried to teach me norse allcmy life. Hah! I learned nothing! _ * Merida thought gleefully. “I don't speak norse.” Merida snapped. 

Idiot was a viking, this viking likely is a idiot and brute like all the rest. But why was he in a tree? 

“Huh. Im surprised that the princess never learnt. I would thought that the queen would teach you, if not buy you a tutor.” Mused the viking. 

“Why do ye think ahm tha princess, Vikin?” Merida snapped. “Only about nine women came. The queen, the princes’ caretaker, six maids for the heirs and lords, and you Princess.” The viking snorted. 

“Shut it ye brute.” Merida snapped. “You upset about your marriage?” The boy was blunt. “No! SHut up or ah’ll shoot anuther arrow atch ye!” Merida snarled. 

“I know the feeling. I’ve been in a arranged marriage since i was young too. Only recently found out.” The boy said softly. “Eh? They sell ye too?” Merida snorted. She aimed at a fallen log and shot. 

“It was for the better.” The boy sighed. 

“Just wait till yer in ahn un’appy mharriage Boy.” Merida rolled her eyes. “I hope it wont be. What are your thoughts on YOUR engagement?” The boy asked. 

“Ach! Ahm gonna kill ‘im! Chop ‘is head clean orff!” Merida snarled. “Please don kill m-, my tribes heir. We’ve only got the one.” The boy said nervously. 

“If ye like ‘im so much why dontch ye keep im?” Merida joked slightly. Laughter came from the treetops. * _ Vikings are weird. Hiding in trees. Ach _ * Merida thought to herself. 

“Ach. Ye’r mah age then aintcha? The louse is whut thirty?” Merida hissed. “He’s seventeen” The boy in the tree’s corrected. “Great. Even better.” Merida groaned. The tree boy chuckled. 

“Whut’s so funny tree boy?” Merida huffed. “Hmm? Oh. Just i think you’ll fit in here. Your fierce no doubt,, and pretty funny.” The tree boy answered. 

“Don't think ah’ll be stayin ‘ere! Ah’ll find a way ta get ohtta dis one too! Ah did it las’ time an’ ah’ll do it again!” Merida snarled. She stalked away angrily, clenching her bow. She heard a whisper from the Viking boy. 

“Good luck Princess.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That went well eh bud?” Hiccup sighed as the red-headed princess walked away. Toothless warbled slightly. 

Hiccup shifted in the tree. “I met my fiancee and she wants to kill me! Yay!” Hiccup said sarcasticly.”Also yeesh! Did you see her hair? If we ever do have children-” Hiccup shuddered. “-Not only will there be a possibility they have Loki-Eyes like me, but their hair will be redder than anyone elses ever.” Hiccup finsihed. Toothless warbled again. 

“Come on. Lets sneak over to Punz’s house. I’d rather not have Merida find out that ‘Tree Boy’ is her fiance.” Hiccup said. Rapunzel, having moved to Berk after escaping her childhood kidnapper(Who claimed to be her mother) and becoming one of Hiccup’s riders. Rapunzel had been a longtime long distance freind, before moving to Berk. 

But now Rapunzel lived alone next door to AStrids house and Hiccup often stayed with her when he didnt want to go home. 

Hiccup also had a second reason to go. That arrow shot by Merida didnt simply startle him. It actually full on hit him. 

Well, Hiccup had been hanging upside down and the grazed his cheek before embedding itself in Hiccup’s leg. His left one. Wedged inbetween his metal leg and his actual leg, and it hurt like hell but he just need to wait until Rapunzel and Evergreen could help and- 

“Hiccup?” Rapunzel yelped as Hiccup fell forwards. “Sorry” Hiccup groaned. “What happened- OH By Eir! Your bleeding! Actually bleeding!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

Rapunzel dragged the mumbling heir over to her coach and sat him down. “Drink” Rapunzel shoved a glass bottle with a bluish-white liquid floating around in it. 

“Whats-” Rapunzel glared at him. “Drink. Its a numbing elixer from Gothi, her own recipe actually.” Rapunzel added as Hiccup gulped it down.

“Bleghhh. Tasted like warm milk.” Hiccup gagged. “DIdnt need to know that” Rapunzel huffed as she untied the prosthetic. “Who in Eir’s name shot you?”

”Princess Merida” Hiccup responded as he grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood from the scratch on his cheek. “What?! Thats a act of war!” Rapunzel blinked freezing. 

“In wasnt on purpose per say...” Hiccup replied slowly. Rapunzel blinked, before realization dawned on her. 

“YOu were doing the thing again werent you? Hiding in trees like a dragon.” Rapunzel sighed. “Maybe…” Hiccup grinned lopsidely. 

“This might hrut, even with the elixir.” Rapunzel warned as she removed the arrow. “Oh. Also. Merida want to kill me. I qoute ‘Ach! Ahm goinna kill ‘im! Chop ‘is head clean orff!’ So thats fun.” Hiccup added. “So you arent going to return home i assume?” Rapunzel raised her brow. 

“Nope. I’d rather NOT have my head chopped right off.” Hiccup chuckled. “Kay. You left your clothes here last time. Sleeping ones. All upstairs.” Rapunzel said as she roused Evergreen as too heal the rest of the injury. 

“By thor it sounds bad. Like we’re sleeping together.” Hiccup snorted. “What? Agh! Ohhh it DOES!” Rapunzel groaned. 

“You arent even my type! Tch! I’ve practically adopted you as my sister!” Hiccup defended himself. “Sisterly anf brotherly cuddles! Thats it!” Hiccup huffed. 

(NO HICCUNZEL HERE FOLKS!{ _ I do ship it but in this story? Hiccup as he said has pretty much adopted Rapunzel. They sleep in the same bed in the same room because they don't have nightmares that way. _ }) 

Hiccup felt his leg grow warm and then Rapunzel fastened his prosthetic back on. “Have you eaten at all today?” Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Ummm. I had breakfast? And maybe Midday?” Hiccup offered. Rapunzel sighed exasperated. “Go get changed into your bed clothes and come down. I havent eaten dinner either.” Rapunzel shooed Hiccup upstairs. 

Thirty minutes later, Hiccup came back down in a light tunic, and pants. He had undone the braids in his hair and so it had poofed back up since those small braids wre what kept the majority of his wavy poofiness under control somehow. 

“No! Toothless! Evergreen! Not for you! Human food!” Rapunzel was scolding. A pitiful whimper came from where Rapunzel’s voice did and Hiccup walked into the kitchen-dining area to find Evergreen ducking in threw the Window and Toothless sitting on the table. 

Rapunzel was holding bread and behind her was a stew. “Hiccup! Get your dragon off the table” Rapunzel groaned. 

“You heard the lady you overgrown lizard.” Hiccup huffed as he pushed Toothless down. Toothless whined. 

“You had a entire three meals for dinner already! We wouldnt starve you” Hiccup exclaimed, exasperated with his dragon. Toothless pouted and disappeared upstairs. 

“And you! You have your fires going, you have you mudbed! I watched you eat a entire boar only two hours ago. Go to sleep E.” Rapunzel snorted. 

The prickleboggle made a sad sound of dejection and return to his habitat; as the tamed dragons sleeping places were called, each and every one unique to the dragon and their species. Hiccup brought the stew over and Rapunzel grabbed the cheese. 

“How are you feeling about the marriage?” Rapunzel asked softly. “Im fine.” Hiccup replied. “Are you sure because-” Hiccup shook his head. “Im fine.” Hiccup repeated. Rapunzel looked at Hiccup oddly then nodding.

“Alright.” 

The pair woke up the next morning with Toothless squished between them, and on them. 

“How many times must we tell you Bud?” Hiccup grumbled. “You don't fit on this bed.” Hiccup rubbed his eyes. 

“Hiccup, you have to actually meet her today.” Rapunzel mused. “Tch. Don't remind me.” Hiccup grumbled. 

“You going to wear your formal wear?” Rapunzel poked. Hiccup rolled out of bed. “I am  **_NOT_ ** wearing that thing by my own choice. If i get the chance i am going  **_BURN_ ** that thing. So many ruffles.” Hiccup shuddered. 

“Whats wrong with ruffles?” Rapunzel mocked offense. “Have you seen me with ruffles? I look like some fairy tale prince gone wrong.” Hiccup snorted. 

“Also you only have ruffles on your shoulders. Try ruffles  **EVERY WHERE! EVEN THE** **_CAPE_ ** ” Hiccup added. Rapunzel cringe. “Burn it. Burn al of it.” She whispered. “I ordered something better from the tailor, i have to pick it up in two days anyway.” Hiccup removed Toothless from the bed so Rapunzel could move. 

“The nest is coming back in a few weeks no?” Rapunzel raised her brow. “Three weeks to be exact.WHy?” Hiccup asked as he moved into a seperate room to change back into his flightsuit-armor. 

“You could help the Princess find a dragon.” Rapunzel replied. Hiccup walked downstairs followed by Rapunzel. “I have a feeling that dragons wont like her.” Hiccup frowned. “...Why?” Rapunzel frowned back. 

“Well, the moment that she came into view, the Terror hatchlings flew off immediatly. Remember dragons are not only territorial but pack oriented. They’re first instincts are to protect. Their alpha, their young, their old and their sick. They don't like outsiders because outsiders are a danger to the nest.” Hiccup explained. 

“Maybe once she’s adjusted then.” Rapunzel sighed. “Can you tell what time it is? Im supposed to meet them by breakfast.” Hiccup asked as he adjusted his prosthetic, then Toothless’ saddle. 

“Its breakfast.” Rapunzel replied. “Oh thor-” Hiccup dashed out the door towards the great hall. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiccup’s cloak(A black one of course) and hers(she died it yellow and green) and followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah hate ‘is. Ah hate ervry Vikin here an’ all ‘hem dumb faces an’ ah wannha’ juist slaice ‘em all orff!” Merida was ranting to the lords sons. 

Douglas MacGuffin, a burly boy figeted as the princess paced, ranting. “A’ll kiell thiem orll for yoe, Princess. Cant trust a single ane of theshe brutesh. Might ash well kill ush in aur shleep!” Athdar Macintosh, a ‘perfect’ Scotsman, slammed his fist on the table. 

“We ere here on a treaty, to finish ae treaty. If we go around killing people they  _ will  _ kill us, because it would be a act of war.” Douglas said nervously. 

“Yah, ‘ee ‘ill arll it would be war, and theres things ‘ere! I saw things, and they look bad” Brody exclaimed. 

“These Vikins ‘ave secrets, an’ i am goina find ‘em out” Merida hissed. Hearing her Mother call she stalked into the female area of the lodgings. “Sit” Merida froze, seeing the dress. 

“Ahm naet waring that again. Once ‘as enough.” Merida backed away. “Yes you are Merida. But thats fer your weddin day, this is what your wearing today.” Elinor motioned to a dark blue dress with red fur additions. 

“Fweh.” Merida sighed. She was relieved, but still hateful she would need to wear it again. Hopefully not however, as she believed she would find a way out of this wedding. 

**_She did last time._ **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hiccup stood next to his father, figeting with a contraption in his pocket. Rapunzel batted his arm away ad sent him a look. Hiccup huffed and looked at the approaching scots. 

Today there would be no Breakfast feast like every Odins’Day, as the hall was reserved for Nobles today. The only actual blood nobles that lived on Berk were The Haddocks, but the Jorgensons married into family via Valka. And Hiccup adopted Rapunzel in all ways but legal. 

The rest of the riders(But not their familys) were also waiting in the hall, having been promoted via… helping kill the red death and helping end two wars(Dragon and Berserker/Outcast) Hiccup spotted Merida and his hands clenched ever so slightly. 

Merida eyed the Vikings warily. The Tree Boy said that Hiccup was her age so there was that, luckily that meant that the scruffy looking man besides the cheif was not her bethrothed. 

However the fact that there were four boys her age was annoying. Were all eight of those kids nobles? Apparently there was only one heir- did that mean that all of these kids were illegitimate? 

That would explain why only two looked anything alike, but Merida believed those two were twins. But then, were they acknoledged? That meant that Rapunzel was apprently going to be her sister-in-law, as she was here. 

“Queen Elinor, King Fergus.” The chief bowed slightly. “Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Lord MacGuffin.” He bowed again to the LOrds. Merida glanced at the Lords, and noticed that Lord Macintosh was staring at the teens with disdain. * _ Uh-ohh _ * Merida thought.

“Are each of these children yours, Cheif Stoick?” Lord Macintosh said calmly, implying that Stoick had children out of wedlock. Stoick froze for a second before hearty laughter rang thoughout the hall. 

“Not at all.” HE chuckled. * _ Oh, of course he speaks gaelic. He’s a royal. _ * Merida thought. 

“Then whatever are these children doing here? You had told us that this was to be ONLY the nobles,” Macintosh replied tensely. “Well these children are our nobles.” Stoick replied simply. 

“Are their parents arriving?” Macintosh hissed. “No.  _ only  _ the children are nobles.” Stoick answered. Macintosh raised his brow. 

“This is my brother-in-law and first general Spitelout, and his son Snotlout, my nephew and fire sorcerer.” The chief motioned to the scruffy man beside him and the younger, less battlescarred version of the man. 

“This is Astrid, sky sorcerer and second in command of the... my.. Younger general.” Merida raised her brow at the wheat-haired girl the cheif motioned towards. 

Second in command to the younger general? The chief pointed to the identical set, the male standing directly beside the Snotlout kid, and the girl right next to the Astrid girl. 

“The twins,water sorcerers, Ruffnut and Tuffnut” The chief motioned to a chubby boy besides Rapunzel. 

“Fishlegs, Earth Sorcerer and chef of the group as ive been told” The boy blushed ever so slightly. * _ Oh, i wouldnt be sisters with Rapunzel. Not that i would be marrying the heir. I’ll find away out. But Rapunzel seemed nice _ * Merida mused to herself. 

“My adopted daughter, the teams medic and light sorcerer, Rapunzel!” Stoick patted the golden haired girl on the back. 

* _ Or i would be. _ * MErida corrected. But that was every teen and not a single was named Hiccup- oh wait no there was one more. 

“And last but certainly not least, The Dragon Master, Dragon General, and leader of the Riders, Dark sorcerer, My son Hiccup” Stoick placed his hand on the tall boy beside him. “And your future husband.” Stoick added to Merida. * _ Not if i have anything to say about it. _ * Merida thought. 

“Pleasure to meet you Prince Hiccup.” Merida said moving forwards as she felt her mothers glare. “Pleasure to meet you too, Princess Merida” The prince answered bowing like all royals, a little hand flare and a hand on his stomach. That voice sounded familar. 

Merida took a second to look at him. He wore a black armor suit with red and purple as the color acessory. There were multiple pockets and fastens, and places to put stuff. 

Glinting steel caught her eye, a prosthetic gleaned where his left foot should have been. Her eyes traveled back up to his face, his hair was as red as hers if not brighter. His skin was pale and two scars marred his otherwise young face, one on his chin, faded and small but there, and the other thin and hard to see trailing from the corner of his left eye down to below the the middle of his lips. 

The larger scar brought her attention up to his mess of freckles and his eyes. One was a bright sapphire blue and the other was a glinting-in-the-firelight emerald green. 

“Its a condition called Loki’s Eyes.” Hiccup said suddenly. “Hm.” Merida nodded. “While they get aqauinted with eachother let us… plan” Stoick led the adults away leaving the teens alone. 

Hiccup eyed the scots tired. “Ye werent at yer house last night. Neither was she” Merida accused. “Well Princess, where do you think i would be? Off with anothe girl?” Hiccup snorted, motioning for them all to sit. 

“How do ah know ye warnt?” Merida grumbled. “I prefer boys, Princess.” Hiccup chuckled. Merida was taken aback. The Lord’s sons gasped. “Ye what?!” Athdar slammed a dagger into the table. “You have a problem with that?” Hiccup raised his brow.

“I surely hope not. Theres multiple married gay familys here. Four of my Riders are together in gay couples- Hah! Actually only FIshlegs and Rapunzel arent gay.” Hiccup added. 

“Nae. Ah havent ah problem wit’ gays.” Merida say warningly. Athdar hissed before sitting again. “If yer gay than why arhe ye agreeyin ta mahrry mah?” Merida frowned. 

“I never said i wasnt into girls. Just that i prefer boys.” Hiccup responded. The other viking teens and him all seemed tense. 

“What do you ride?” Douglas asked. Hiccup and the other teens grinned. “That, is a question for a month from now.” Astrid chuckled. “Ye speak gaelic?” Douglas exclaimed. 

“These three made us learn it with him. In three weeks.” Snotlout replied bitterly motioning to Fishlegs, Hiccup and Rapunzel. “Dadnt yar cheif say ya all ware sorcarers.” Brody drawled. “Yes. We are.” Hiccup nodded. 

“Sorcery is-is dark magic! Its forbidden! It gives your body to dark spirits and your mind dies!” Douglas panicked. “Thats warlocks. Sorcerers are born with powers.” Fishlegs informed. 

“Theres no chanting or spells. Its raw magic. Raw elements that the gods gave us a voice over.” Snotlout explained. “The chief adressed your Prince as a Dark sorcerer. How do you know that he isnt a so-called warlock?” Athdar accused. Hiccup sighed. He fiddled around with a clasp and pulled out a paper, then froze and walked over to get a torch stand. 

“There are seven elements. Water, Earth, Sky, Fire, Frost, sun, also known as light; moon, also known as spirit or dark. This generation lucked out and there was at least one from each element born. The twins were born with a voice over water, while Snotlout was born with a voice over fire. Dark does not mean evil. It simply means one with darker powers, more powerful, yet easily corrupted and easy to lose control over. For each element there are minor elements. Some of the major elements share minor elements. Fire and Dark for one, share lightning, but only Dark has storm.” Hiccup explained. 

“Eashy te loshe control ef? Hash thare baen ahn inshance recentlay yu’ve lust cantrol ef yu’re powers?” Athdar asked. 

“... Yes in fact. I tend to lose control if i get to many conflicting emotions at the same time. It was three weeks ago. I sunk five ships to the bottom of the sea, zero survivors.” Hiccup said tensely. “Have any of them lost control?” Douglas asked hesitantly. 

“They’ve never gone into a haze like i do. Lout tends to light himself on fire when mad, Astrid creates a miniature tornado which sucks up the breath of anyone who touchs it-” * _ except me _ * “- when mad, the twins have created a whirlpools once or twice when scared and about to drown. Fishlegs has caused multiple rockslides, and one time while the four of them were fighting they created a islandquake. Punz has blinded people occasionally, but itd hard to hurt with a a Voice made to heal.” Hiccup explained. 

“Ahm actually interested in this stuff.” MErida snorted. “Ye called it an Voice?” Merida prompted. “A voice is what we call our control. It just sounds better than command or control.” Ruffnut shrugged. 

“I want to know more about these elements. And you said frost was one. Wheres your frost sorcerer?” Athdar hissed, eyes narrow. A cold wind burst through the door bringing in freezing storm water. The earth shook slightly and the torches flared up and out of control, brightening the entire room. Merida noticed lightning crackle over Hiccup’s skin. 

“We. Do. Not. Mention. Frost.” Hiccup snarled through clenched teeth. He opened his clenched eyes, which glowed now, and the pupils were gone, replaced by slits. 

“We. NEVER. Mention. Frost Sorcerers.” HE repeated. “Aright aright!” Athdar exclaimed. The teen sorcerers drew in laboured breaths. 

“...”

“Are certain elements meant for certain roles in a- what does a group of sorcerers call themselves?” Douglas asked quietly. Rapunzel squeezed Hiccups hand. “Were called a Nest.” She answered. 

“A nest?” Brody frowned. “Theres never been a group of sorcerers before. A duo or trio scattered here and there but three is the extent, and they’ve always had the same Voice.” Fishlegs explained. “And yes, each voice is meant for a different role in their community. Earth Voices are often good chefs and knowledgeable. They make excellent Bookeepers.” It was apparently Astrid’s turn to explain. 

“Whats a bookkeeper?” Brody whispered. “Somebody who keeps the knowledge and hsitory of a certain community” Fishlegs whispered back. 

“Water Voices are normally the wild cards. They are liketheir voice, ever different from one to the next.’ The twins grinned wildly. 

“Air and Fire Voices serve as warriors, they often are skilled in battle and are swift or strong. F-frost voices make for great defenders, often suited best at a warriors back, serving cover fire.” Astrid said the bit about Frost meekly. 

“Light, or Sun, are healers. They have the power to heal but only when the sun is awake. Dark, spirit, moon whatever you call it, they are leaders. Spirit Voices are rare and powerful. They are born to be a leader, or earn it. They lose control easily BECAUSE they are meant to be leaders. Leaders have to be strong for the people they leader, or it could have disastrous consequences. Thats why the effects of a Spirit voice losing control are so severe.” Astrid finished. 

“Thats interesting.” Douglas murmured. “Could you show us the extent of your abilities? And how long have you known? Were you ever trained to use your abilities?” Athdar inquired, leaning forward. 

“You’ll be getting a show at the end of winter. And we’ve all known since we were born. Your born with sort a built in tattoo different depending on your voice. And we’ve never been officially trained by other sorcerers but we’ve learnt together.” Hiccup replied. “Now then, Athdar, would you stop interrogating us? Its perfectly reasonable to be suspicious of us but as the general that will be leading the army combating the traitor clans i find it offensive at how little you trust us.” Athdar went red. 

“As much as we wish to countinue this, we need to go out on patrol.” Hiccup stood and the other Vikings teens followed. As they left the hall the twins turned arond. “Don't stray past anyones fence. There might be a… nasty surprise.” The grinned before sahing after the rest of their group. 


	5. Tree Boy

Merida walked out into the forest, bow and quiver with her. She made her way to the clearing she had met the ree boy in before. There were bullseyes set up now. 

“What?” Merida blinked. 

“A gift, princess.” Said a soft voice. 

“Tree boy?” Merida yelped. Soft laughter came from the trees. “Yeah, its me.” The boy answered. 

“Whay? Whay would ye set up bullseyes fer meh?” Merida frowned. “A gift of friendship i suppose?” The boys tone told her he was shrugging. 

“Why would ye whant te bi frends wit’ meh? Ahm a scot.” Merida scowled. “I don't have many friends. There arent many kids my age on Berk anymore.” Tree boy muttered. 

“Ahnymore? Whit do ye mean Tree boy?” Merida asked. She took out a arrow and shot. “When the riders ended the dragon war we thought we would get peace. Then the outcast beserker war began. Then when we thought that was over, we got two measly years of peace before the current war began.” Sad laughter split the boys responce. 

“And now we’ll be going to fight another war. But im twelve. The only person close to my age is… Gustav and he’s still a year older than me- and he leads the A Team. Everyone else are younger than eight.” Tree boy muttered. 

“I used to have friends my age. Wulfr, Krisse, Alva. But they all died in the Dragon War awhile ago in one way or… another. Now im alone.” Merida stopped shooting to look up at a shaking tree. Clearly the one that the boy was sitting in. 

“Ahm sorry.” Merida said truthfully. “Ahm sorry that ye might lose yer family in the war ah’ve started.” Merida added. 

“Don't be sorry princess. I don't want to get married either. As aPrincess you found a way out, i would do the same. If anything I should be sorry.” Tree boy replied. 

“Ah’ll find away ouht Tree Boy. Hand ah’ll try ta find ah a way ouht fer ye too.” Merida said determindly. 

“Good Luck Princess. Good luck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merida began to meet up with the Tree boy at night. Eventually the talked like friends, and this night Merida hd some questions that she was brave enough to ask.

  
  


“Tree boy! Tree boy ye here?” Merida called. There was shifting in the trees above her. “Yeah. I am Princess.” Tree boy responded. 

“Firsht eff ah want te knuw yer name. Tree boy is ah bad ane.” Merida snorted. There was a bit of silence from the trees. “My name isnt really important. But you can call me Venn.” Tree boy answered. 

“Whits it mean?” Merida swore she had heard some passing viking call its buddy Venn. “Friend. Venn means freind.” Tree boy responded. Merida huffed. “Know whats on your mind princess? I can tell your thinking.” Venn asked. 

“Ah just have sume questions.” Merida hadnt brough her bow tonight and simply sat against the tree that Venn favoured. It was a willow tree she believed. “Ask away Princess.” Venn said. 

“Whit do tha Riders an Ah Team patrel on? A’ve never seen em use boats an they juist seam ta disappear whan thay go ouht ta patrel.” A few willow leafs fluttered down. 

“Its a surprise. This Odin’s Day the games will be held. You’ll get a bunch of answers then.” Venn laughed. Merida huffed. 

“Whot about tha frost sorcerer? Is ‘e on ah quest? The riders siad tha thare wais ane ef ervy voice born this generation, but there was nae frost sorcerer. Where is he?” Merida asked. There was silence and the light rainfall started to rain harder. 

“We arent supposed to talk about the frost sorcerer.” Venn’s voice was quiet but stern. “Why? Is he ah traitor? A outcast? Is he missing-” A crash of lihgtning made merida cut off with a yelp. Merida retreated farther into the willow tree’s shelter. 

“We don't talk about frost sorcerers anymore.” Venn repeated. Merida scowled and tried to find the boy up in the tree. 

“When will ah reallay meet ye Venn?” Merida sighed. 

“Are you really going to kill the prince?” Venn asked after awhile, as Merida watched the rain fall, and the thunder and lightning crash. 

“..” 

Merida clenched her fists before answering. “Nae. It aint ‘is fault. He was forced inta this ahs much ahs i was.” Merida replied.    
  


“Im glad you feel that way Princess.” That wasnt Venn’s voice. That was Hiccups. A thud beside her alerted her to another person. “Whit the- HICCUP!?” Merida exclaimed. 

“Whit the hell! Where’s Venn?!” Merida growled. MEridas eyes flashed as another strike of lightning hit the ground. It was fading eversoslightly. “Have ye beenusin Venn te spy an meh?!” Merida snarled. “No Princess. I AM Venn.” Hiccup replied. “How tha hell are YE Venn!? Thet makes nae sense!” Merida exclaimed. 

Hiccup clenched his fists he faded to a point where Merida could see through him. I his stead a young boy, a two feet smaller than him, skinny and wearing green and brown appeared. 

“I learnt how to become my younger self. All the same memories as my present self but im well… i don't look the same so i don't have to act the same. This is somebody i let die a long time ago.” The voice was a etheral version of Venn’s.

“So this entire time?! It was ye!?” Merida shouted. “You were the one who wanted to keep meeting.” Hiccup replied, as he returned to his sox foot self. 

“Who have ye told?! Who knows!?” Merida shouted. “Nobody. I keep my promises Princess, and i promised i wouldnt tell anyone.” Hiccup answered. “Where do ye even sleep after we meet up? Yer boyfriends?!” Merida snapped. 

“I sleep at Rapunzels, as i do alot.” Hiccup sighed. “So she knows?” Merida clenched her fists. “No. She only knows that i’ve been patrolling, or at the cove.” Hiccup crossed his arms. 

“Has every ye’ve told me bean a lie? Everything? Settin up the bullseyes cause ye don't have any friends? Cause ye’ve lost em all?” Merida held back tears. “Not a single lie. My younger self did lose all of his friends. Ten of them died, the others just… ignored me. When im like that i do still have all the same hopes and dreams. I want to be accepted, to have friends and family. I just know the same things.” Hiccup replied. 

“I suggest you go home Princess. Before the storm starts up again.” Hiccup replied. Merida scowled and stormed away, leaving Hiccup to stare after her. 


End file.
